gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Ajoite
Ajoite is the fusion of Ice and Sapphire. Appearance Ajoite has teal skin and light mint, wavy hair. Her hair is tied into a loose ponytail with a black band and goes down to her shoulders, with bangs framing her face. Ajoite has a rounded face with three eyes with black irises lined up horizontally. Her body has a slightly narrow waist and one pair of arms. Initial Her hairstyle is the same, though her bangs cover her eyes and the band is a lighter teal. Her top is composed of overlapping blue shapes, leaving a rectangular neckline for Ice's gemstone to be visible, and has white puffy sleeves with elbow-length gloves. She has a dark teal sash around her waist with a teal rectangular drape in the front. Her bottoms are a darker teal with lighter teal toes. Current Ajoite has a visor similar in shape to Garnet's, though blue. Her top has a simple dark teal neckline with an inverted triangular point and white puffy sleeves. The rest of the top is teal and ends in an inverted triangle. She wears long white gloves and white pants tucked into dark teal, teal, and light mint boots. Personality Ajoite is described as polite, haughty, and gentle. She enjoys social interaction with other Gems and creating small talk, though she will find a way to flaunt her Future Vision, a trait picked up from Ice. Abilities Ajoite possesses standard Gem abilities, which include bubbling, shape-shifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions With canon Gems *When fused with Ruby, they form Auralite. *When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Lavendulan. Fusions with more than one Gem *When fused with Iolite (or Ruby and Lapis Lazuli), they form Wendwilsonite. *When fused with Rainbow Quartz (or Rose Quartz and Pearl), they form Lace Agate. *When fused with Ruby and Pearl, they form Laguna Agate. *When fused with Ruby and Amethyst, they form Sogdianite. *When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, and Pearl, they form Rainbow Fluorite. *When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, Pearl, and Peridot, they form Galaxite. *When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Rose Quartz, Peridot, and Jasper, they form Neptunite. Unique Abilities * Cryogenesis/Cryokinesis: It is presumed that Ajoite is capable of creating and controlling ice, though whether ice is simply created or simply condensed moisture supercooled quickly has been unspecified. It is presumed that she can use these ice constructs as tools objects, weapons, and other items as well. She can also lower the temperature around her considerably. ** Sentient Creatures: Sentient Creatures can be summoned by Ajoite. These creatures are made of ice and snow, and can be summoned at any time. ** Ice-bot: Since Ajoite can manipulate ice, she form herself a robot made in ice, with it, she can fight large Gem fusions, like Malachite. Whatever moves she make, her robot copies. * Future Vision: Ajoite is able to see into the future to an extent, which is unknown at this point. Gemology Gemstone Information *Ajoite is a stone of peace and harmony. It helps to release sorrow, anger, fear, and heal emotional wounds. * It is used in meditation as a way to help release negative energy from the physical, emotional, and energetic self. * It acts as a stone of transformation, and helps brings change. * Ajoite relates to the throat and heart chakras. Gemstone Category:A to Z Category:Crystal Gems Category:Fusion Gems Category:Gems